earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Teleport
.]] ''.]] '''Teleport' (テレポート,Terepōto) originally known as Teleportation in Mother, is a PSI ability in EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound. It warps the party to an area of choice previously visited. Teleport is realized in EarthBound Beginnings by Ninten and Ana, and in EarthBound by Ness and Poo. In both games, Teleport is learned by an event. Teleport is learned by Ninten and Ana in Beginnings after talking to the Garrickson baby in Youngtown using Telepathy. In EarthBound, Ness learns Teleport α from a monkey in Dusty Dunes Desert after visiting the Monkey Cave to obtain the Yogurt Dispenser. He much later learns Teleport β after defeating his nightmare in Magicant. Poo learns both α and β through his Mu Training right before meeting Ness, Paula, and Jeff. How Teleport works is that the user begins to run at an ever-accelerating speed, and when the maximum speed is reached, the characters run off the map and spawn at the desired location. Colliding with something before reaching the maximum speed abruptly ends the teleportation process, causing the party to briefly be covered in black soot. PP is consumed even if it results in failure. In Beginnings, no random encounters will occur while building up speed for Teleport. In EarthBound, although no new enemies will spawn, if the user happens to collide with an enemy sprite, the teleportation will fail and a battle will commence. Enemies also won't move while teleporting. When using Teleport α, the user runs in a straight line. A lot of open space is required for a successful Teleport. The D-pad can be pressed mid-teleport to change the direction at which the user is running. This version of Teleport appears in both games. Teleport β only appears in EarthBound. It works in the same way as α, only instead the user runs in a tight circle that grows slightly wider with acceleration. It can be used in a much tighter space than α because of this, though it is still possible to fail if space is too tight. The D-pad can be held while teleporting to change direction slightly. According to the examine text of Teleport β, it is also known as the "Tornado Teleport." In EarthBound Beginnings In EarthBound Trivia * Ness' entrance in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U resembles the failure sprite of Teleport. ** Oddly, for Ness to appear, the Teleport must have worked. This means the animation is incorrect. * The use of a Skip sandwich (including DX) increases the speed and the effectiveness of Teleports α and β. * Teleport was originally known as Teleportation in Mother; it was renamed in later releases. * Oddly enough, there are unused animations in Mother 3 in which Duster and Kumatora jump and then disappear, meaning that the Teleport would have returned in Mother 3 but got scrapped, possibly due the fact that there were no towns in the game other than Tazmily and New Pork City of Chapter 8. Another possible explanation is the linearity of Mother 3; and the developers didn't want the players to be able to teleport to places that should no longer be accessible. *When you enter the Deep Darkness, a monkey asks you if it's true that the monkeys in the desert can teleport. When he finds out they can, he wants to learn how to but when he teleports, he goes in a rectangular motion. This can be done with Teleport α if you press the directional pad while building up momentum. *There may be a gamma (γ) and omega (Ω) form of Teleport; after the final battle with Giygas, Poo says his goodbyes and leaves with "PSI Farewell". He learns α and β as a result of his Mu training, but claims to have learned PSI Farewell as a child, implying it is a different level. Additionally, the Starmen are capable of teleporting, as seen by the non-NPC enemies encountered in the Stonehenge Base. Since they require no movement to do so, this is likely the Ω form. **The fact that Poo learned PSI Farewell, the implied γ level, before α and β is very strange, as all other PSI-capable characters learn them in the strict order of α, β, then γ (then Σ and Ω last). *Theoretically, one can penetrate the Absolutely Safe Capsule by using this move, as PSI Teleport can penetrate barriers. Category:EarthBound Category:PSI Category:EarthBound Beginnings